Kokoro No Kyomei
by MariiKo
Summary: Kana Evans, the daughter of Maka and Soul now also wants to become the strongest Death Scythe. She came to Death City to fulfill her wish but she can't find a meister! Her soul can't resonate with others! But that's only the beginning of Kana's nightmare. (OC story)
1. Kana Evans

**Was _a_ long time since I came up with my last Soul Eater story. Well, here is my fourth SE fic:  
****Kokoro No Kyomei/****Heart Resonance!**

**I hope you will like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Soul Eater belongs to the genius called Atsushi Ohkubo!**

* * *

**_"Go away!" the Kishin screamed full of fear.  
_**

**_The rock he was on grew. Maka climbed up the rock, approaching the Kishin. She dashed towards him, not getting stopped by the Kishin's scarfs which tried to get the girl. Maka easily dodged them while running. She ran up to the Kishin.  
_**

**_"What's the point in destroying me!? The madness won't disappear just because I'm gone!" Asura yelled at Maka, attacking her with his scarves. "There will be a new Kishin!"_**

**_Maka dashed towards him. "I don't care!" she screamed, turning her hand into a fist. "I'll defeat you!" she shouted as she punched the Kishin's face. Her punch, filled with courage, split his face into little pieces._**

**_"Courage is nothing special. Everybody has it," Maka said bravely to the Kishin._**

**_"Everbody?" Asura asked. "Then it's just like...madness," he said. He split apart and vanished. All the innocent souls he had eaten were free again, they floated in the air. The huge madness wavelength disappeared. The Kishin was finally defeated..._**

_...That's how my mother defeated the Kishin. She hand her partner saved the world from the madness. I loved when she told me this story. She had to tell me it over and over. Maka Albarn, one of the greatest scythe meisters ever. And Soul Eater Evans, one of the best Death Scythes ever. _ Kana walked up to a sand hill, the sun was shining brightly and the heat was incredible. The girl's long hair danced in the wind of the desert. The grey-haired girl with the pigtails looked at the desert and at her goal behind the desert: Death City  
_I will become another great Death Scythe_, _better than my father and my grandfather. I am Kana, Katana Evans, the next Death Scythe! But first...I have to take care of my main problem...  
_

"Let's go!" Kana yelled, filled with enthusiasm. "Death City, here I come!"

**Kokoro No Kyomei**

**Chapter 1: Kana Evans - A scythe without partner?  
**

"Woah! What a trip! It's so hot around here," Kana sighed, she waved some fresh air in her face with a little hand fan. Sitting on a bench in a street in Death City, she took a small break. Kana watched the people walking around in this kind of weird city. She has been around the whole world, Kana already was in Italy, Germany, England, South Africa, China, in the US, and in Australia but she had never seen such a weird town. Overall, this was Lord Death's town. His own soul protected it.  
Kana pulled her backpack from off her shoulders. She pulled out an apple, her stomach was rumbling loudly. Kana turned her index finger into a sharp blade, she cut the apple into four parts and ate them. _Maybe Lord Death will find a solution for my problem...I mean they wouldn't send me here just to hang around... _ she thought. After she ate the last part of the apple piece, Kana jumped to her feet. "Enough for now. I need to talk to the Shinigami," she told herself. Kana pushed the dust off her clothes and walked straight ahead the DWMA, Death's academy for meisters and weapons. She walked up the huge stairs and stepped in front of the giant building. Seeing the academy in front of her, Kana became slightly nervous. She looked up to the laughing sun. "Let's go..." she took a deep breathe and went into the academy.

Kana looked around. Everywhere stood statues of the Grim Reaper. The girl walked along a corridor, past the classrooms of the crescent moon class, the eclipse class, and the full moon class. Kana peeked into the classrooms, seeing a lot of students in there. She found it interesting. Kana walked to the end of the corridor to the Death Room. She knocked on the door. A couple of seconds passed and the door opened from all alone. The pigtailed weapon girl shivered. She gulped before she entered the room. Kana walked along a way that headed to the Grim Reaper's magical mirror under lots of guillotines. Kana stepped in front of the huge mirror.

"42-42-564...whenever you want to knock on Death's door..." Kana wrote the numbers on the glass of the mirror. A small light appeared in the middle of it, and Lord Death appeared in the mirror. "Hello, Lord Death," Kana greeted. "Do you remember me?"

"Katana-chan! Nice to see you!" Lord Death said, clapping his huge white hands together. "Oh, wait a moment," he said. He disappeared from the mirror. After a while, a small explosion right in front of Kana covered the place with smoke. The Shinigami had just appeared personally. "That's better. How are you? You must be very tired from your journey," he said.

Kana shook her head. "Not really. Mama and papa send me here. I've got a problem..." she started explaining.

Lord Death interrupted her. "Okay. Do you want to explain everything while drinking a cup of tea?" he asked her.

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then..." the Shinigami clapped his hands together. With a cloud of smoke a little tea-table with two cups of tea on it appeared between the god of death and the pigtailed weapon girl. She smiled impressed. Lord Death sat down on a small pillow just like Kana. He took a sip of his hot tea. "So, Kana. Tell what your problem is," he said to her, taking another sip.

"Well...haho..." Kana almost spit out the tea again. It was too hot for her, she almost burned her tongue. The girl gasped for air. "Ungh...well... I'm a scythe just like my parents," Kana told him. "My mama and my papa told me and taught me everything about a soul resonance. But I couldn't find a partner yet. But...because of one reason... my soul wasn't compatible with the others. Even my mother couldn't use me as scythe. And we tried it over and over... there is nobody whose soul would match to mine," Kana explained. She noticed the strange shape of the table. She looked at the god of death, noticing that the table had the same form like Lord Death's skull mask.

The Shinigami crocked his head to the side. "Well... I haven't heard about this problem before but I'm sure that we will find a solution," he said with optimism. "Know what? Turn yourself into a weapon, I will try to connect my soul to yours," he said.  
Kana nodded. Her arms changed into sharp blades of a scythe. Her body changed, she became a razor-sharp scythe with the form of a crescent, the blade was grey and black but also shiny. At the other end was another small blade, both blades were connected to the long rod with a golden crescent. The main blade also had little sharp saw-like blades on its end. Lord Death caught Kana in her weapon form. He wielded thee scythe around. "Soul Resonance!" both of them screamed. Suddenly, Lord Death let got of the scythe. The wavelength of Kana send a strong shock in his hand. He rubbed his now hurting gloved, hand. "Ouch..." he mumbled. Lord Death glared at the scythe, he wanted to try it again. The Shinigami picked Katana up, holding it. Another painful shock made him to let go of Kana. "Shinigami-Chop!" He accidentally chopped the scythe hardly. "Uh..sorry...that was just reflex..."

"Ow..." Kana cried. "It's okay. But I told you. That always happens..." Kana sighed, turning back into her human form, rubbing her now injured head. She sat on the ground, crossing her arms and pouting.

Lord Death scratched his head. "One more time. But this time with a Soul Resonance," he said.

Kana bit her lip. "Oh...I wouldn't do this if I was you..." she said, trying to warn him about something important.

"Ah, nonsense. Turn yourself into a weapon again," he said rather angrily. Lord Death couldn't understand why he couldn't use Kana. Kana turned herself into a sharp scythe again. Lord Death grabbed her, wielding her. He felt the familiar pain in his hands again but this time he was trying to ignore it. "Soul Resonance!" both of them screamed. Their souls pounded, shock waves were sent out as they started to resonate. Suddenly, Lord Death let go of Kana again.  
"Aaahk!" he yelped as he felt a strong electric shock. The top of his head started smoking and he looked rather 'electrified' with his now loaded body. He moved back from Kana as she transformed into her human form again.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Dad doesn't even come near me since he tried to wield me," Kana told the Grim Reaper. "And mama is also scared to give me a hug..." she said.

_I know exactly why..._ Lord Death thought. "Well... Kana-chan... it looks like we have a big problem here," he said.

_Don't have to tell me. I actually just came here because I thought you could help me._ Kana said to herself mentally. "Maybe I should leave again. I don't want to bother you with my problems," she said, bowing down in front of the Shinigami. "But thank you," she said, trying to take his hand for shaking it. Lord Death quickly moved away in fear to get another electrical shock. He hid his hands behind his back.

"O..oh..eh...Kana-chan. Please, stay for a while. What about visiting the academy? You could learn a lot," Lord Death said, trying to stop her from leaving again.

Kana's eyes widened. "Really? Is that true?" she asked.

The Grim Reaper nodded. "Sure. I thought you always dreamed of becoming a Death Scythe? That would be your chance! And I think I know someone who could help you," he told her, leaning closer to Katana. He whispered something to her like it was a secret. "And you should know him, too. You've met him a long time ago," he said.

"Who is he?" Kana asked.

"You've sure grown up, Katana," a voice said.

Katana and the Shinigami turned around, seeing a man with a white lab coat, glasses, and a screw in his head standing in front of them. "Long time no see. You really changed a lot," he said to her.

Kana's eyes widened in joy. A huge smile stretched out on her lips.

"Doctor Stein!"

* * *

**How was it? Please review :) I'd like to know what you think. And I always love getting reviews, they really help me to write more :D  
The next chapter will come soon. Until then.  
Merry Christmas :)  
**


	2. Death City

**Chapter 2: Death City - Surprises behind all corners?  
**

"Doctor Stein!" Kana said in surprise. She ran over to him. "Wow, I can't believe it! You really became old," she said to him

Doctor Stein's expression changed. "Thank you...Kana..." he said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He had become older, and he definitely got more scars. A long scarf found its way around Stein's neck and his hand had some little ones. He also wore a new lab coat but except of this and his age he hadn't changed much. He still looked young for his age, he looked like the first time he and Kana had met. It was before Kana left Death City with her parents to travel around the world.  
"You grew up, Katana," Stein said. "How old are you know? Fifteen?" he asked.

Kana shook her head. "Nope. Sixteen, almost seventeen," she corrected him. Her smile grew wider, she just was happy to see him again.

"That's a long time. Do you remember? I've met you the first time when you were five years old. You accidentally almost cut off my arm when I played with you at the playground, " Stein said, earning a embarrassed and frightened look from Kana. "But I could never imagine you as a young woman. And now, look at you," he smiled.

Katana chuckled quietly. "Are you still a teacher of the Shibusen?" she asked him.

Doctor Stein nodded. "Yes," he said. Stein looked around, definitely searching for someone. "Where are Maka and Soul?" he asked the weapon girl.

"Not here. They sent me here to become a Death Scythe," the scythe girl explained. "Mama and papa are somewhere in Europe, I don't know exactly. Sometimes they send me a post card. Two weeks ago they've been in Spain. I'm wondering where they will go next," Kana said, crossing her arms behind her head. "And grandpa Spirit... he found grandma and apologized. They are together again but I don't know where they could be at the moment," Kana added quickly.

Stein exhaled a small cloud of smoke from the cigaret he was smoking. He grabbed his screw which stuck out of his head and started turning it. The sound of the screw let Kana shiver. When the screw 'clicked' Kana's skin tingled. She always hated this noise. Doctor Stein put a hand on her shoulder. "And now? What will you do, Kana?" he asked.

Kana shrugged with her shoulders. "Eat something. I'm still hungry from the journey to Death City," she mumbled.

"Do you like ice-cream?" Doctor Stein asked her.

"Sure!" Kana yelled with joy.

"Then I will invite you. I know a good little cafe in the town," Stein said with a smile.

"Stein," the Shinigami interrupted but not on purpose. "There is something about Kana you should know," he said. "Oh, maybe Kana could tell you by herself. She has a little problem with her soul. But I think you can take care about it. I trust you," Lord Death said, raising his thumb. "Now, have fun you two," he said.

**...**

"Your soul isn't compatible with others?" Stein repeated.

Kana nodded. "Yes... unfortunately. I was looking for a meister since four years now but I couldn't find someone whose soul would match to mine. Mhm...yummy!" Kana mumbled, taking another spoon of her banana split with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice-cream. She smiled and enjoyed her meal. "Thank you, Doctor," Kana grinned. "But, it's depressing. Everyone tries to get away from me in fear of getting hurt or shocked. I can't even shake people's hands without giving them an electrical shock," Kana explained.

Stein already had eaten his ice-cream. He held the spoon between his thumb and his index finger like a scalpel, playing with it while listening to Kana. "You're welcome. But that's strange. I've never heard about something like this before. So, how long do you want to stay here, Kana?" he asked curiously.

The weapon girl glanced around. "Don't know...maybe a week...but Shinigami-sama offered me to become a student in the Shibusen. He said you could help me," Kana muttered with the spoon in her mouth. She leaned her elbows on the table and leaned her head in the palms of her hands. "But first I need a place to stay," the grey-haired girl said.

"You can stay at my place. I think I still have a lab table standing around somewhere. We can put a mattress on it and-" Stein offered but got cut off by Kana.

She shook her head rapidly, waving with her hands. "No...no...thanks... I think I would just bother you," she said. She was scared of coming with Stein. She knew his... special hobbies. _Sure! And when I fell asleep you would dissect me and do scary things with me just like with grandpa Spirit. I'm not that stupid, Stein._ she thought. "I think I will take a look at mama's and papa's apartment. The apartment where they lived when they were students at the DWMA," she said. Kana spat out her spoon and continued eating her banana split. Out of the sudden, a wide grin stretched out on her with chocolate ice-cream-covered mouth. "Hey, Doctor Stein. What about you and Marie? Are you still together?" she asked with high curiosity.

Doctor Stein's cheeks became red. "Ah..uh...uhm...well..." he stuttered.

"Yes?" Kana asked with a cheeky smile.

"No... I guess...we had a dispute and Marie went back to Oceania after that. She is still offended," Stein told her, muttering. "And what about you. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, annoying her a bit.

Kana's head became bright red. She waved with her hands. "N-no...no, h-how...why d-do you ask? I-I don't have a b-boyfriend! And I n-never had!" she stuttered ashamed. Kana blushed in embarrassment. She lowered her head. "I'm not good with...t-talking to boys," she admitted. "I always chase them away because of my weapon form..." she muttered with the spoon in her mouth, leaning on her hand palms again.

Stein chuckled, suddenly he started laughing. "That's you. Ah, don't worry you will find someone. And we will find a partner for you. I promise you," Stein said.

Kana's eyes shined brightly. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Doctor Stein nodded.

"Thank you!" Kana yelled, grabbing his hands. "But...what would happen if I don't find a fitting meister?" she asked. "Would you let me be your weapon then? I know that you can control every weapon on earth!" Kana said.

Stein shrugged with his shoulders. "Sure but just in case that we won't find a meister for you. By the way, what would you say about a little training day? I want to see your skills and your so called problem. So, let's go," Doctor Stein said. Kana nodded hastily. She shoveled the ice-cream into her mouth, eating it quickly. She felt a sharp cold pain in her head. That was too cold and too much ice-cream for her. Kana shook her head rapidly. She saw Stein walking away and quickly followed him. Walking through the streets of Death City, Stein brought Kana to a small park at the edge of the town. It was a peaceful place with a lot of trees, just perfect for training. "Okay," Stein said, stopping to walk. "Transform yourself into a weapon and we will see," the professor with the screw in his head said. Kana nodded. A bright light surrounded her and she transformed into a sharp weapon. Stein easily caught her and wielded her but suddenly, the scythe got much heavier. He tried to pick her up but Kana was too heavy.  
"Okay..." Stein said, rather confused. "That's strange. Normally I can handle every weapon, especially scythes. But your soul doesn't accept me," he explained.

Kana sighed loudly. "That doesn't help at all. Try it again," she said. _Please! Please, please, please! I want to be your weapon! That would be sooo cool! Stein's own weapon!_ She thought, dreaming of having Stein as meister.

Doctor Stein turned the screw in his head around until it made a 'click' sound which let Kana shiver. He used all of his might to lift her up and wielded her. It worked better than before until a painful shock went through his hand. Stein let go of her, letting Kana fall to the ground.

"OW!" she yelped.

"What the..." Stein mumbled. He picked her up again. Stein waved with the scythe, wielding her. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" he and Kana yelled at the same time. Their souls tried to connect their wavelengths, the energy shock was huge. Suddenly, Kana's soul took over and the energy caused by her soul caused a huge explosion. Stein and Kana were directly involved. They got caught by the shock wave and got smashed on a tree. First Stein landed on the tree, he groaned. He saw the scythe Kana flying towards him. He ducked. The blade of the scythe stuck into the wood just a few centimeters over his head. A sweat drop rolled over the doctor's forehead. Kana transformed into her human form again, she landed on top of Stein, grunting. Her head hurt horribly.  
"I think...we should stop here..." Stein sighed.

Kana nodded, standing up. She rubbed her hurting head. "Ow..." she winced. "I will never find a meister... not even you can control me..." she sobbed with big watery eyes. She almost started crying but Stein luckily stopped her. He put a hand on her shoulder, cheering her up. "Stein..." Kana mumbled.

"Don't worry. I think I know what the reason for your problem is. Now I can think about some strategies. Don't worry," he told her a smile.

"Waah!" Kana cried, hugging him tightly.

Doctor Stein patted her head. "We should go back now. I will show you the way to your parents' old apartment," he said, pointing back at Death City. Kana nodded sadly. She sobbed one last time before the professor and the scythe girl went back to Death City. The laughing sun already started becoming tired, it tried to stay awake. The evening already started to come. The color of the sky changed into a slight orange and red one. Stein walked with Kana through Death City, past the Chupa Cabra's club and the Butataki Coffee Shop which was already closed again. He brought her to a small street with weird looking buildings. The houses' constructions were more than strange and the colors. Doctor Stein stepping in front of a huge house, he pointed up to a window. "Do you see this one?"

Kana nodded. "Yes."

"That was your parents' home a long time ago. It's empty at the moment so I think there will no problems for you live there for a while. Lord Death already gave me the keys for you," the professor said, handing her two keys with a skull mask key chain on it. "Do need something else?" he asked.

The scythe girl shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But tomorrow I will sign up to become a student of the academy," she said.

"Oh, you already are. Shinigami-sama already did this for you. The first lesson for you will begin at 8:00 pm. Don't be late," he said, waving with his hand.

"Wow," Kana said, stunned. "Thank you, Stein. Oh, I should call you Stein Sensei now?" the girl smiled.

"Doctor Stein is better. See you tomorrow," the white-haired professor said, walking away.

Kana took a deep breathe before entering the building. She walked to the staircase and went upstairs to the second floor. Kana went to the first door on the left side, stepping in front of it. She stuck her key into the keyhole and turned it around, opening the door. Kana slowly walked in. She turned on the light by pushing a small switch. She looked around, finding the dinning room and to her left side the living room. The apartment was tiny but idyllic. But everything was so dusty. In the dining room was just the table with three chairs. And the living room was rather empty, too. Just a dusty couch with a coffee table in front of it. Kana went into the first room. Nothing was in there. She went into the second one, it had bright pink wallpapers. "That was mum's room," she mumbled to herself. Kana stretched her arms. "Looks like there is some work before going to bed..." she said.  
Kana walked back into the kitchen, looking for a bucket and a cloth. She filled water into the bucket. She went into every room and opened the windows, letting some fresh air into the apartment. "Let's go," Kana said, enthusiastic. She started cleaning the whole apartment, she wiped away the dust, cleaned the windows, and cleaned the floor.

While Kana cleaned everything, the sun went down. The laughing and bleeding moon shined on the sky, grinning at the earth. The night had begun. After a couple of hours stars also appeared on the sky, shining brightly. Like little diamonds they sparkled.

"Finished!" Kana yelled, tossing the cleaning cloth into the sink. She clapped her hands together. "I'm so good," she said to herself proudly. She had cleaned the whole apartment. The bathroom, the sleeping rooms, the kitchen and the living room almost shined cleanliness. "Phew..." she sighed. "What a day..." Kana said. She went into the bathroom, taking her clothes off. She took a long and refreshing shower. After some minutes she turned of the water, grabbed a towel and dried herself. Changing into her pyjama, Kana went into the living room. She jumped on the couch and pulled her backpack to herself. She pulled out a small and thin blanket. She didn't need more to sleep.  
Kana covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes. Soon, she fall asleep.

**...**

Slowly waking up, Kana opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. A nice and sweet scent came into her nose. "Hm... did someone cook pancakes?" she mumbled to herself. She heard something coming from the kitchen. It sounded like something getting cooked in a pan. Kana shook her head, she stood up and walked into her kitchen, seeing a pan moving from all alone.  
"Woaa!" she yelled, jumping back. "What the hell?! What's that?" Kana yelled. Floating over the cooker, the pan cooked pancakes from all alone. Even a plate was floating in the air.  
Kana turned her head, she heard the sound of splashing water coming out of the bathroom. Someone was in there. Kana carefully and slowly walked to the bathroom door. She knocked on it.

The water was turned off. A couple of seconds passed and the door opened.

"Kyaaa!" Kana yelled in shock, seeing a completely naked woman with purple hair standing in front of her.

"Hm? Who are you?" the woman asked. "Nya?"

"Wh-what m-means that? I should ask you the s-same!" Kana stuttered, feeling blood dropping from her nose. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Blair, cutie," the purple-haired woman said.

Kana felt her jaw dropping slowly. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Nya..."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it.  
Please review.  
**

**The next chapter will come soon. See ya :)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo!**


End file.
